Magnate
by HyUuGa-YuMi
Summary: Seria erroneo pensar que alguien tan poderoso e importante como el magnate de las empresas,Neji Hyuuga...es feliz.Sobre todo cuando acaba de contratar a la dulce e infantil Tenten como su secretaria personal.LLegara para ¿Ordenarle la vida? o no . NEJITEN
1. Encuentros inoportunos

**Konnichi-wa amigos!! akii subiendo otro fanfiic de Nejiten que se me ocurrio el día de ayer y hoy me puse a escribir el primer cap ...ojala que les guste..lo hice con amor (inner: eso q ¬¬).**

**Pues supongo q si leyeron el summary sabran d q trata...rayos...pero esta interesante la trama...eso creo yo...buneo pues este primer cap se lo dediko a marianiita-chan, mi nee-chan (usagi nya!!) q debe estar leyendo esto ahorita ...niña tkmucho eres super genial por fian alguien con quien hablar d lo q mas me gusta nya!! XD**

**ahora sin mas demora el fic...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Encuentros inoportunos**

En una hermosa tarde en uno de los parques mas bellos de toda Konoha

Era una hermosa tarde en uno de los parques mas bellos de toda Konoha.

En ese momento no se podía desear más tranquilidad que la que ahí se repiraba…silencio, un clima agradable, el viento meciendo las coloridas copas de los árboles de sakura suavemente, y un pequeña brisa revolviendo los negros cabellos del joven ojiperlado.

Todo Konoha se hallaba en la celebración del día de la primavera. Para el joven Hyuuga esto estaba más que perfecto, podía disfrutar tranquilamente de estar sentado en una banca aspirando profundamente el aroma de las flores de cerezo…completamente solo.

Neji Hyuuga era uno de los hombres más importantes en todo el País del Fuego. Un joven empresario, heredero (junto con su prima Hinata Hyuuga) de la corporación Hyuuga e hijo del magnate Hizashi Hyuuga.

Podría decirse que Neji era un joven exitoso, feliz y con mucha suerte, tenía millones de yenes en su vida, un magnifico trabajo asegurado, y una novia sexy, guapa y muy sensual…

Ino Yamanaka era una de las mujeres más bellas y sensuales de toda la aldea de la hoja, dueña de las empresas Yamanaka…a sus escasos 20 años ya era toda una celebridad, sobre todo por estar comprometida con el codiciado heredero Hyuuga.

Neji sabía perfectamente que su vida era estresante y no del todo perfecta…simplemente a veces sentía que toda esa carga de ser el magnate de una empresa multinacional no era adecuada para un joven de 21 años, y su relación con la Yamanaka no le ayudaba en nada. A veces sentía que la chica era más un adorno para presentar en las cenas o celebraciones que una novia verdadera, no era precisamente cariñosa con el, raras ocasiones podían salir juntos aunque Neji lo intentaba la chica siempre decía que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. No era precisamente lo que Neji esperaba de una mujer con la que supuestamente tendría que compartir su estresante y aburrida vida.

Su padre desde hacía ya 10 años había muerto y el había sido criado por su tío, su única verdadera confidente era su prima Hinata y suponía que toda su eternidad tenía que resignarse a ello…por el simple echo de que el destino no puede cambiarse.

-Kuso voy a llegar tarde!.-

El joven Hyuuga respingo al oír el grito, seguido pudo observar como una joven chica, linda por así decirlo, se acercaba rápidamente en sus patines con una expresión de apuro en su rostro.

Antes de que la joven chica pudiese acercarse más, Neji noto un gran surco en el pavimento donde, supuso, pasaría la chica. Como caballero que era decidió avisar a la chica antes de que ocurriera un accidente.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y…

…¡¡ Crash ¡!...

Varias libretas y libros se encontraban regados por todo el suelo, y los dos jóvenes tirados de rodillas en el pavimento.

-Gomenasai!- Chillaba la linda muchacha mientras trataba de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el joven que ella había "atropellado".-¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Si, si no te preocupes…-Dijo Neji mientras sentía que un gran chichón saldría pronto de su frente.

-Gomenasai…pero tengo que irme rápido- Dijo la chica muy apurada tomando rápidamente sus libros y poniéndose en marcha de nuevo…

Este echo no pudo más que dejar asombrado al joven Hyuuga que aún seguía anonado viendo hacia la dirección que la misteriosa chica había tomado.

Decidió pronto marcharse ya que su relajante momento había sido interrumpido y además de tener que terminar uno trabajos también necesitaba urgentemente reorganizar sus pensamientos, ya que no se encontraba en los mejores momentos de su vida.

Justo cuando emprendía la marcha pudo notar que la joven había olvidado recoger una libreta, supuso que tendría sus datos y decidió recogerla para después entregársela.

Eso serviría para poder volver a verla, después de todo, algo en ella le había llamado la atención.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Si, ya pronto lo terminare Hinata, mañana lo llevare a tu oficina ¿De acuerdo?..muy bien…Sayonara- Dijo Neji cerrando su celular.

Después de haberse pasado aproximadamente una 6 horas trabajando en su proyecto necesitaba urgentemente un descanso.

Justo cuando se disponía a dormir, el ojiperla vio a su derecha en el buró aquella libreta rosa de la chica del encuentro de ese día. Se dispuso a hojearla.

Nunca en su vida había visto una letra más angelical que esa, todos sus apuntes perfectamente escritos con una bella caligrafía manuscrita en tinta china negra, la libreta muy bien cuidada en perfecto estado, forrada y de un liso pero suave color rosa. Quiso dar un rápido vistazo a la última hoja.

El Hyuuga se topo con un recorte de lo que, supuso, sería la sección de trabajos de un periódico.

¿A caso aquella chica estaría buscando un trabajo?. Una malévola idea cruzo por la mente del joven.

Por que después de todo, y a pesar de que fuera una perfecta desconocida, la chica tenía una muy buena letra, ortografía y el necesitaba de una secretaría…

Cerró el impecable cuaderno y dio una rápida mirada a la etiqueta de color blanco que se encontraba en una esquina de la tapa de la libreta…

" Tenten

3 semestre "A"

Escuela oficial de Konoha"

Pronto el joven Neji quedó profundamente dormido, mientras en su cabeza solo rondaba la imagen de la chica y el recordatorio de visitarla al día siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Uii Tzii...neji-kun es genial ...creo q ya vieron q es un UA pero derepente se me ocurrio ...ojala q les haya gustado...dejen reviews Onegai!!**

**SayOnArA!!**

**HyUuGa-YumI**


	2. De frente

**.Koniichiiwa!! Akii subiendo otro cap mas de la hiistoria ·3·...espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior gracias por sus reviews arigato!! :3**

**Bueno les dejo el segundo cap!!...**

...:...

**De frente**

Apenas los rayos del sol tocaban suavemente las blancas orillas de las sabanas donde descansaba el joven heredero…este ya se encontraba abriendo flojamente los parpados, preparándose para un nuevo día.

" _Tenten, 3 semestre "A", Escuela oficial de Konoha…"_ Se repetía mentalmente.

Para ser sinceros, era lo único que rondaba por la mente del ojiperla desde la noche del día anterior, lo que soñó y aun recordaba.

Neji rió ante la graciosa idea…

-Por Kami-sama Neji…es una perfecta desconocida…- Dijo riendo suavemente.

Rápidamente se levanto, se ducho y vistió con un elegante traje de marca…lo que habitualmente usaba.

Tomo su portafolio y la libreta, a la cual, echo un último vistazo. Sonrío.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La escuela no era precisamente muy grande, tal vez debido a que el estaba acostumbrado a vivir en lugares enormes.

Era sencilla y tenía un patio y calculando más o menos como unos 9 o 10 salones de clases.

Se quedo un rato observando la escuela, y luego subió tranquilamente por unas escaleras que lo llevarían a un segundo piso. Volteo hacia su derecha y pudo observar la entrada a un salón.

" _1 semestre "A"_ "

Suponiendo que había de las letras A hasta la H…el salón que buscaba se encontraba hasta el final del largo pasillo.

Siguió caminando, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver dentro de los salones, y obviamente había notado las insistentes miradas que las chicas le dirigían.

" _3 semestre "A"_ "

Justo al mismo tiempo en el que el puño del ojiperla se posaba sobre la puerta del salón sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso. Neji sabia perfectamente que pasaba después de ese sonido, asi que rápidamente se hizo a un lado.

Seguidamente salieron varios chicos del salón, el Hyuuga echo una mirada hacia adentro y aun se encontraban algunos alumnos y la maestra recogiendo algunos papeles.

-Ejem..-Carraspeo- Disculpe…- Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la maestra.

-Si digame…-Contesto la mujer, de apariencia mayor. - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Me preguntaba si aquí se encuentra…Tenten- Dijo tratando de ubicar a la chica con la mirada.

Todas las chicas que se encontraban aún en el salón no dejaban de lanzarle mirada picaras y sonrojarse. No es que el fuera un hombre arrogante, simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

-Tenten…Un hombre muy apuesto te busca- Grito fuertemente una chica pelirrosada.

Rápidamente los chicos y chicas que se encontraban comenzaron a gritar cosas muy comprometedoras a su compañera.

Mientras la susodicha se levantaba de estar agachada detrás de una banca arreglando sus libros.

Mientras la chica se iba acercando el Hyuuga no pudo evitar "echarle un pequeño vistazo". Era una chica muy bella, nada fuera de lo normal, de echo había conocido chicas más guapas, pero sin duda alguna era muy bonita. Tenia unas largas y muy bien tornadas piernas que quedaban perfectamente enmarcadas en la sugerente falda de colegiala que llevaba puesta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos perfectos moños con unos mechones acariciando suavemente su rostro, lo que la hacia ver angelical.

-¿Si que desea?...-Pregunto la chica sonriendo agradablemente al joven empresario.

-Se te cayo esto ayer…-Dijo sacando la libreta rosa de su portafolio y entregándosela. –Supuse que la necesitarías…-

La chica tomo la libreta de las manos del joven, y volteo a verlo sonriendo. A Neji el simple hecho de que la joven no se hubiera puesto sonrojada y que su sonrisa no fuera picara o coqueta le llamo mucho la atención.

-Arigatou…-La morena hizo un gesto de duda.

-Neji…Neji Hyuuga- se presentaba el ojiperlado mientras extendía la mano amablemente pero con un gesto frío en su cara a la chica.

-Arigatou Neji-san- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y le dedicaba un cálida sonrisa.

Neji no podía negar que la joven era muy bella, a pesar de que se veía ciertamente infantil y con un toque de torpeza. Básicamente, de lo que el pudo notar, era la única de sus compañeras que no llevaba maquillaje, solo un ligero gloss que hacía ver a sus rosados labios muy apetecibles. Tenía unos listones en cada uno de sus moños y una bandita en su rodilla. Pero aun así, el Hyuuga supuso que sería una chica normal.

-No quiero parecer un entrometido Tenten-chan- Dijo el joven con su habitual cara seria.-Pero pude notar que buscas trabajo…¿O no es así?-

La chica respingo mientras sus bellos ojos color chocolate se llenaban de un hermoso brillo.

-Si asi es…-Dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunto Neji.

-16 años señor…-Dijo Tenten algo desconfiada.

-Muy bien…si te interesa, puedes llamarme- Dijo Neji entregándole una tarjeta blanca que contenía el nombre de su empresa, su nombre y sus teléfonos.

-Arigatou…Neji-san Muchas gracias-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. –Con su permiso debo marcharme.- Dijo dispuesta a emprender la marcha cuando una grave y sensual voz la interrumpió…

-Sayonara Tenten-chan…y por favor solo llámame Neji…-Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida dejando atónita a la joven morena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muy bien Neji…excelente trabajo, yo creo que tu proyecto será el que más éxito tendrá entre los inversionistas- Dijo una ojiperla sonriendo calidamente al joven.

-Esperemos Hinata…eso en verdad beneficiaria en mucho a la empresa-Dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

-Lo siento Neji-kun…tengo que irme, tengo una cena con Naruto y no quiero dejarlo plantado- Dijo despidiéndose de su primo.

-Que tengas suerte con el baka…Hinata!!- Dijo el joven en tono de burla.

Se quedo por unos minutos ahí…viendo como la figura de su joven prima desaparecía entre la multitud de gente. La verdad, envidiaba el tipo de relación que Hinata llevaba con su novio Naruto, una relación equitativa y muy dulce. Salían muchas veces a la semana y parecían quererse mucho…todo lo contrario a su relación con Ino.

"_Tenten…_"- Pensó el Hyuuga vagamente mientras sentía una suave brisa en el rostro…definitivamente esa chica tenía algo especial que le había atraído.

……_Ring, ring…_

Sonó repentinamente su celular, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se apresuro a buscarlo dentro de su portafolio, lo abrio y….

-Aló….-Pregunto el joven a la expectativa. Mientras oía una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular reponderle…

-Konnichiwa…

...:...

**Uy!! QuiiEn lE hAbRa llAmadoO A nEjii-Kun?? O.o...XD NyA!!**

**BuEnoO EspErEmoS Al ProxiimO Capi!! Va?? :3**

**JaJaJA´**

**iiA LooS DejOo**

**ReViEwS!! X3**

**SaYonArA!!**


	3. Divagaciones

**Konnichiwa!! akii reportandome a trerles un nuevo cap de mii fic ...pues estoy en un gran dilema...eh pensado que ya que Neji-kun en este fic es un ero-sama --...tal vez podría hacer un pequeño lime...pero no se que opinen ustedes...asi que digamne sus opiniones en un review. (inner: nee...Yumi es una pervertiida --) calla!! ¬¬...bueno pues les dejo la tercera parte del fic, espero que les guste.**

**...:...**

**Divagaciones**

-Aló…

-Aló….Pregunto el joven a la expectativa. Mientras oía una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular reponderle…

-Konnichiwa…

Neji abrió los ojos pues realmente no se esperaba la llamda ymuicho menos de…ella.

-Si..¿Ino?-Pregunto algo incrédulo el joven.

-La misma querido…¿Por qué tan sorprendido?-Pregunto coquetamente la chica del otro lado del auricular.

-No, por nada en especial, estaba…estaba pensando en ti-Dijo el ojiperlado aun tratando de recuperare de la impresión.

El pobre Hyuuga no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Hace unas horas había presenciado una de las sonrisas más bellas, puras e inocentes que pudo haber visto en toda su vida de parte de la chica que apenas acababa de conocer, que para colmo, aún era una niña. Y hace unos minutos se puso a reflexionar sobre su relación con la extravagante rubia con la que ahora mismo estaba hablando…El mundo es demasiado pequeño.

-Hay amor, que lindo de tu parte decirme cosas tan bellas…-Dijo la chica.

-jeje…si, de nada-Se río nerviosamente el joven, ya que su "cumplido" no era del todo honesto.

-Bueno cariño, yo solo llamaba para decirte, que quizás podríamos salir…-respondió.

-¿Cu…cuando?- Pregunto el Hyuuga.

-Te parece…¿Hoy en la noche?...Me acaban de recomendar un restaurante cinco estrellas de lo más lujoso, ¿Qué dices?-

-Esta bien…paso por ti, ¿a las 8 te parece bien?-Pregunto el ojiperla.

-Lo espero con ansias cariño…hasta la noche.-Digo mientras colgaba.

-Sayonara.-Termino el joven sintiendo que se liberaba de algo que aún no comprendía.

Kami-sama debía de sentirse el ser más odiado y culpado en todo el basto universo, ya que la mirada y compostura del magnate Hyuuga se desplomaba cada instante que pasaba. Sentía que de un momento a otro sus piernas iban a dejar de sostenerlo y su cabeza iba a estallar, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su apartamento, tomarse un buen y caliente té Chai e irse a dormir.

Las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza lo estaban volviendo cada vez más loco, pero sinceramente no podía hacer nada…el destino no podía cambiarse. Y su destino había estado marcado desde su cumpleaños número 15 en el cual había sido comprometido con la despampanante y joven hija heredera de las empresas Yamanaka.

_-Hijo te presentó a la señorita Yamanaka Ino, tiene al igual que tu 15 años-Decía un hombre de aspecto sobrio y porte elegante…Hizashi Hyuuga._

_Neji volteó a ver a la susodicha, era cierto, era una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elaborado moño y mechones platinados caían ligeramente por su rostro, llevaba un vestido púrpura algo atrevido con un poco de escote y un hermoso collar de zafiros que resplandecían orgullosamente en su niveo cuello._

_-Es un placer conocerte…Ino-Dijo el joven ojiperlado con un voz sensual al mismo tiempo que besaba la mano de la señorita que tenía enfrente._

_-El gusto es mío, Neji-Respondió la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y con una mirada igualmente coqueta._

_-¿Gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo señorita?-Dijo elegantemente el chico._

_Ella acepto._

_-Vaya Inoichi, parece que nuestros hijos se llevan demasiado bien-Dijo el imponente Hyuuga a su compañero._

_-Si, ya lo veo…que mejor que eso-Decía mirando a los chicos bailando al ritmo de un tranquilo vals._

Neji despertó de golpe, los recuerdos de ese día se habían almacenado en su cabeza y ahora salían a flote.

Volteó hacia su alrededor y se pregunto como y cuando demonio había llegado a su casa tan rápido y sin darse cuenta…en verdad estaba muy confundido. Ágilmente se levanto y miro el reloj que descansaba en un buró y acertó a ver que eran las 6:30. Tenía que arreglarse rápido para ir a encontrarse con Ino.

Tomo un rápido baño caliente, y se vistió con un elegante traje negro y una camisa beige. Ató su larga cabellera caoba en una elegante coleta baja y se rocío un poco de loción.

Subió apresuradamente a su Ferrari negro viendo que ya eran las 7:30…y Neji Hyuuga detestaba la impuntualidad.

-Kuso!...No voy a llegar-Decía cambiando la velocidad del auto.

A los 10 minutos el elegante auto se detuvo frente a una gran casa de color marino con las luces encendidas.

El Hyuuga se acerco, acomodo un poco el cuello de su traje y toco el timbre.

A los pocos minutos salio la joven Yamanaka, ataviada con un precioso vestido púrpura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia un gran y ostentoso moño en la cintura, lo cual enmarcaba la bella figura de la joven Yamanaka. Llevaba un maquillaje a juego con su vestimenta y un bolso negro.

-Amor…hace tanto que no te veo-Dijo la rubia colgándose del cuello de su novio.

-Bi…bien…gra..gracias-Dijo ahorcado por los brazos de la joven.-Eh..i…Ino-

-¿Qué sucede corazón?-Pregunto melosamente la chica.

-Me…me aho…ahorcas-Dijo mientras la ojiazul se separaba lentamente de él.

Rápidamente subieron al auto. No fue un camino muy ameno debido a que tanto él como ella estaban callados, sin palabras. Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia nada que decir. Y en ese caso, el silencio no era tan malo.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy lujoso y los atendió un amable Ballet Parking. Entraron ambos aún callados. Se sentaron en una mesa y un amable gerente les entrego las cartas.

-Todo se ve delicioso ¿No, Neji?-Dijo la rubia tratando de romper el hielo.

-Hn…Oh….si, por supuesto-Dijo sin quitar la vista de la carta.

-Neji, últimamente te siento muy distraído, ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto preocupada su novia.

-No es nada…solamente algunos problemas con el trabajo.

-Por eso, vinimos aquí a relajarnos amor.-Dijo sensualmente la chica.

Neji trato de pensar que de eso se trataba esa noche, de disfrutar. Por un momento trataría de olvidarse de sus problemas y enredos y disfrutaría de una cena con su novia, esperando que eso pudiera arreglar todo el enredo que traía en la cabeza.

-¿Disculpen?...¿Que gustan ordenar?-

La voz sacó de sus pensamientos y relajación al joven ojiperlado, quien volteo y se descubrio con la única persona que deseaba no encontrarse esa noche.

Una tierna jovencita morena con el pelo recogido en dos moños, vestida con un sencillo traje de camarera y una linda sonrisa adornando su cara.

-¿Tú?-Pregunto incrédulo Neji.

-¿Neji-sama?-Contesto igualmente sorprendida la joven.

-¿Pe…pero, que haces tu a…aquí?-Pregunto a la chica mientras seguí aun atónito.

-jeje es obvio, aquí trabajo por las noches-Contesto con una bella sonrisa.

-Disculpa Neji, ¿la conoces?-Pregunto la rubia mirando con cara de desagrado a la joven chiquilla.

-Si claro ella es…es mi secretaria-dijo a su novia mientras trataba de decirle a Tenten con la mirada que le siguiera el juego.

-Uhm…no sabia que ya tenía nueva secretaria-Dijo nuevamente con desagrado la rubia.

-¿Bueno…que van a ordenar?-Dijo ya desesperada la chica.

Ambos pidieron y Tenten se fue a traer sus ordenes. La cena transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. A excepción de ciertas miradas un tanto "observadoras" que el Hyuuga le hacia a la joven mesera de pelo castaño. Por que negarlo, había algo en esa niña que lo atraía….lo mejor era sacársela de la cabeza.

-Aquí esta su cuenta…-Dijo por ultimo la chica mientras se alejaba.

Neji vio como aquella pequeña y aparentemente frágil morena se alejaba de la mesa, no pudo contener recorrer con cuidado cada curva de su bien formado cuerpo, sin duda alguna esa niña era una completa belleza. Pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada.

El e Ino pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la casa de Ino igual que como había llegado, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Pronto Neji ya iba devuelta solo a su casa, pensando en demasiadas cosas. La tal Tenten lo traía pensando en cosas que no debería de pensar, el era un joven de 20 años y ella una niña de 16…había mucha diferencia de edades, y aun así le atraía bastante. No querría pensar como estaría si ella llegaba a aceptar el trabajo de secretaría.

De repente un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Aló?-Pregunto desde el auricular.

-Neji-sama, disculpe si lo molesto, pero lo eh estado pensando y acepto trabajar de secretaria-Contesto una tierna voz del otro lado.

Y el infierno del Hyuuga había comenzado….

...:...

**UuU!! Neji-kun anda de perver...O...neji es tan cuero!! /...bueno pues ese fue el cap espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews **

**pues bueno iia los y las dejo **

**sayonara!!**


	4. Necesidades

**Konnichi wa!!**

**Les prometí que estaría la actualización del fic y aquí esta!!...Gomen por no actualizar tampoco el de 12 meses pero lo actualizare en la semana lo prometo.**

**bueno los veo haya abajo wii!!**

**...**

**"Necesidades"**

-¿Ten…Tenten?-Preguntó el Hyuuga sacado de la realidad.

-Si, Gomen si le moleste…tal vez deba de llamar más tarde…-Argumentó nerviosa.

-No, no…claro que no. Es decir, no me molestaste.-Le interrumpió el ojiperla.

Ahora lo más sensato sería citar a aquella chica que lo estaba confundiendo cada vez más en su oficina para poder comenzar con el papeleo y explicarle cuales serían las reglas que tendría que acatar si quería ser su secretaría.

¡Pero claro que no!...Sus hormonas no estaban del todo controladas en los últimos días, y tener a la joven morena cerca podría representar su perdición…y una falta grave a la integridad de la chica.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 10 en el parque?-Le dijo rápidamente el níveo a la chica detrás del auricular.

-Muy bien-Acepto la joven.-Sayonara-

-Sayonara…Tenten-chan-Susurró cuando ya hubo oído que la chiquilla colgó.

Por Kami-sama que no podía soportar más esta situación, esa niña le estaba haciendo perder los estribos como ninguna mujer lo había podido hacer.

Claramente tenía que controlarse por el bien de todos los que le rodeaban, el mismo, Ino y por supuesto la chica. No era aceptable que un empresario magnate tan reconocido como el anduviera por ahí de casanova con la primer niña menor de edad que se le pusiera en frente, y definitivamente su faceta de hombre frío también se lo impedía.

-Estoy en un gran problema-Se dijo así mismo el ojiperla frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

….

A la mañana siguiente estaciono su flamante Ferrari negro cerca del parque y descendió de el.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de aquel verde y espacioso lugar y dio un vistazo a toda la zona esperando ver a la chica. Cuando comprobó que aun no había llegado, sacó la edición del día del Konoha News y se dispuso a leerla con completa parsimonia.

-¡Gomen ne! No fue mi intención-Gritó a lo lejos una chica.

Neji instintivamente volteó para encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz…al lado de un joven moreno que tenía dos tatuajes rojos en las mejillas.

El chico venía en una patineta que había detenido instantáneamente cuando notó que su acompañante, que venía en un par de patines, había chocado contra una persona que transitaba esa mañana por el tranquilo parque.

-Gomen señora, lo sentimos, no se volverá a repetir.-Se disculpo aquel joven desconocido ante la señora contra la cual Tenten había chocado.

Después de esto rodó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la morena y la impulso a seguir a su lado.

¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? y ¿Qué hacia tan cerca de la joven?. ¡Pero claro!, ¿como no pudo suponerlo?, después de todo Tenten era una joven de una belleza extraordinaria, sonrisa tierna como ninguna y un cuerpo que no era propio de la edad. Pero era muy obvio que a sus 16 años y con esas características, tuviera a más de un pretendiente, y claro ¿Cómo no?...un novio.

El joven le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, era de tez bronceada al igual que ella y poseía unos ojos de color café profundo. Su pelo era rebelde y mechones de el descendían sobre su rostro, incluso, tocando los triángulos invertidos rojos que tenía por tatuajes en sus mejillas.

-Konnichi wa Neji-sama…-Dijo la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al níveo-Siento llegar tarde-

-No te preocupes-Le respondió el con un tono frío.

Rápidamente posó sus ojos en la figura de aquel chico. Algo muy raro dentro de él sucedió cuando los vio acercándose juntos, pero no sabía que era. El joven atraía las miradas de muchas de las chicas que daban un paseo por el parque, por lo cual el azabache intuyó que, tanto él como Tenten, debían de ser la pareja perfecta.

-Mucho gustó señor…Kiba Inuzuka para servirle-Se le adelantó el chico ofreciendo su mano.

-Hyuuga Neji-Dijo secamente mientras tomaba su mano estrechándola y le dirigía una mirada calculadora.

-¿Neji Hyuuga?...¿De las empresas Hyuuga?-Pregunto incrédulamente el joven.

-Si…-Le contesto con un tono de exasperación el ojiperla sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Vaya señor, que honor conocerle-Le sonrío gentilmente el joven.

-Hmpf…-Balbuceo el empresario.

¿Qué acaso ese chico no podía ser más tonto?, lo que pasaba por la mente del Hyuuga en esos momentos era algo que ni el mismo sabía explicar, pero si estaba seguro de que aquel moreno no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

-No quiero ser entrometida Neji-sama…demo, ¿Podría decirme las instrucciones para empezar a prepararme para mi trabajo?-Inquirió la chica en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente aquella furia que sentía se vio disuelta al observar esa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa pura e inocente, tal vez nunca en su vida volvería a ver una igual, así que decidió fotografiar aquella imagen por siempre.

-Claro-Le dijo mientras le dirigía la vista-¿Qué te parece si esta tarde lees esto y mañana me llamas?-Argumentó mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

-Con mucho gusto Neji-sama-Dijo la chica muy emocionada tomando aquellos papeles.

Neji asintió secamente y se argumentó que tenía muchas cosas por hacer para así poder retirarse. Los morenos se despidieron efusivamente de él, y acto seguido el joven alzó en brazos a la chica con un gesto de felicidad incontenible mientras está le respondía con el mismo gesto.

El Hyuuga pensaba que tal vez era lo que necesitaba, saber que la chica de los ojos chocolate ya tenía dueño.

Después de todo el era cuatro años mayor que ella, él era un famoso empresario y ella una estudiante promedio. Él estaba comprometido y ella tenía novio. Y solamente la había contratado por que tenía la necesidad de una secretaría y ella de conseguir un trabajo. ¿O no era así?

Su mente divaga extraordinariamente, ¿no se supone que debería de ser feliz por que llevaba una vida envidiada por muchos? Por que tenía como prometida a una de las mujeres más bellas de la ciudad, era el heredero a la vicepresidencia de una de las empresas más poderosas y tenía dinero y mujeres al por mayor.

Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios una chiquilla de escasos 16 años estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza?. Definitivamente necesitaba desahogarse…y esa noche llamaría a Ino.

….

-Vaya Neji, estuviste fenomenal esta noche-Le dijo la bella rubia mientras dibujaba con su dedo pequeños círculos en su desnudo torso.

Él solo asintió y la besó.

Por alguna razón los besos de aquella rubia no tenían sabor, no eran dulces o amargos, simplemente no sentía nada. Pero sin duda esa noche de pasión desenfrenada con su prometida Yamanaka le había ido como anillo al dedo.

Necesitaba descargar todo lo que había pasado por su mente esa semana, y que mejor que con la rubia de ojos azules. Después de todo…el era un hombre y tenía necesidades.

-Y…¿A que se debió tu desempeño?-Dijo la figura envuelta en sabanas a su lado.

-Hmpf…No ay una razón en especial, solo quería estar contigo-Contestó.

¡Pero claro que había una razón!, una razón muy hermosa. De expresivos y bellos ojos cafés y una sonrisa encantadora, con un cuerpo espectacular y una inocencia que clamaba a gritos poseer.

Pero obviamente el era un hombre decente, y lo que menos quería era dañar a esa jovencita que tanto le atraía, y si se trataba de mujeres, él podría tener a quien él quisiera sin la necesidad de andarse metiendo con una niña.

Lo cuál era extremadamente extraño, por que a pesar de ser el reconocido Neji Hyuuga, tenía un historial increíble de ser un jugador. Cualquier chica que el deseara terminaba en su cama. Esa niña era la primera con la cuál, a pesar de desear, no quería jugar con ella. Pero era fácil excusarse, era solo una chiquilla, él un hombre mayor y no le interesaba en lo absoluto aprovecharse de ella teniendo a cualquier mujer sensual de la aldea a sus pies con solo una mirada y una invitación a cenar.

Sabía de sobra que debía de controlarse por que aquella joven ahora iba a pasar la mayoría del tiempo con él. Y para eso Ino era una pieza muy importante. Después de todo era su prometida y no era nada mala en la cama.

Eso bastaría. Después de todo solo era deseo…solo eso.

-¿Y cuáles son los planes para mañana, amor?-Le dijo la rubia sensualmente al oído.

-Supongo que iré a trabajar y me tratare de terminar el trabajo lo más pronto posible-Argumentó el Hyuuga.

La chica frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas, con una expresión de berrinche.

-Esta bien, pasare por ti cuando acabe el trabajo.-Dijo con un gesto de diversión.

Sin duda alguna mañana necesitaría de su compañía. Tendría que soportar ver a aquella chica y además su relación con Ino no era muy estable, así que tal vez, esto podría ayudar a mejorar su relación.

……

_-¿Y, en donde estudias?-Preguntó el joven ojiperla a su pareja de baile._

_-En la facultad de Administración de empresas de la Universidad Ryogi-Le contesto la joven Yamanaka._

_-Que casualidad…yo estudio lo mismo, solo que en la Universidad de Konoha-Le dijo este tratando de scar un poco de conversación._

_-humm…vaya, ¿Tú padre también quiere que sigas sus pasos?-Preguntó con un tono de sensualidad la chica._

_-Así parece-Le contesto él algo frío._

_-Serás muy grande Hyuuga Neji…serás muy grande-Le pronostico esta mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del chico._

….

-¿Cómo te fue con los inversionistas, Hinata?-Le pregunto el azabache a su prima.

-Fatal, no pensé que fueran tan irritantes-Le dijo cerrando los ojos como en señal de estar cansada.

-¿Y…?-Inquirió el Hyuuga impaciente-¿Qué paso con mi propuesta?-

-La aceptaron gustosamente, después de todo era mucho mejor que el de las empresas Nara-Le dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.

Hinata nunca cambiaría. Después de todo esa fijación por el Uzumaki y su personalidad introvertida y tímida, eran cosas que en la Hyuuga no habían cambiado desde que tenían 11 años, cuando su padre murió y a causa de esto el tuvo que ser acogido por su tío Hiashi, y a si encontró a una confidente en su prima Hinata.ç

-¿Y como va tu relación con el baka ese?-Preguntó un tanto irritado su primo.

-¿Na…Naruto-kun?-Preguntó incrédula y tímidamente la chica mientras un color rosado se apoderaba de sus mejillas.-Pu….pues supongo que bi…bien-Dijo mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión enamoradiza.

-Es un baka Hinata, no comprendo por que lo amas tanto-Aceptó el Hyuuga.

-Por que el me ama también.-Se defendió la chica.-¿Y tu relación con Ino?

-Es una pieza vital en mi vida-Le dijo el Hyuuga sin mentirle ni mucho menos decirle la verdad.

-Que bueno…-Terminó la joven ojiperla.

**...**

**Uii Kibita n/n...ese chico me encanta es tan kawai l¡y lindo...aunque no más que Neji...¿Que pasara con Kiba?, ¿Con Neji? ¿y ¿Con Tenten?.**

**Mucha intriga...pero despues de todo el Hyuuga cree que solo quiere a Tenten por deseo...¿Sera asi?**

**A contestar reviews!!:**

**Nekito.tennie:** No te preocupes, Ino solo esta confundida al igual que Neji, ¿O tal vez un poco interesada?, no lo sabremos hasta que sea el tiempo ;), pero estoy pensando en meter un Shikaino ¿Que les parece?. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Kokoro-Yolin-chan:** Según el es solo deseo...pero quien sabe. xD. Gracias por tu review. Sayonara.

**Kura-chan:** Gomen ne, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ultimamente, pero tratare de actualizar más seguido. Y pensare lo del lemon. Sayonara.

**Arigato por sus reviews, y espero que dejen sobre este cap.**

**Y a proposito ¿que les parece si meto un Shikaino?...:). Dejen sus respuestas.**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
